


Ford and Wayne's Friendship in Letters

by farmcharm (rabidfangirlfromhell)



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Friendship, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfangirlfromhell/pseuds/farmcharm
Summary: One shot fanfic, Ford and Wayne exchange letters while Ford's doing his residency in a city far from their hometown.





	Ford and Wayne's Friendship in Letters

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon for this is that Ford and Wayne are from the same hometown, and Ford's Wayne's friend who is older and he keeps in touch because he offers him great guidance. I'll probably keep adding to it as I get inspiration, even though it's a one shot. Enjoy!

_Dear Wayne,_  
  
_My residency is going well, though at times difficult. Today, I discovered my diligent studying did not prepare me for the interactions I've had in the past twenty four hours._  
  
_I must highlight that I achieved sufficient marks in bedside manner, but the types of situations that we entertained in my coursework did not seem to encompass a large variety of possible interactions._  
  
_It started this morning when a young woman went into labor prematurely. She was experiencing frequent contractions, her blood pressure was high and her temperature was 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. (That is dangerously close to a high fever, which could lead to complications). My mentor decided that they needed to fetch more instruments from the back and left the room. I was observing from the side, and she began undertaking the actions of birthing without the doctor's guidance. I had to catch her newborn like a ball. Instead of being thankful, her husband yelled at me for holding the baby stiffly. As he put it, "You're holding my son like a goddamn sack of potatoes."_  
  
_I must remedy my inexperience by putting myself in more situations, but I find it exhausting._  
  
_I look forward to your response._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Ford_

 

* * *

 

  
  
_W. O. W._  
  
_That's one heck of a story, Ford! You're bringing lives into the world already! Don't worry about what they say, it sounds like you're doing a great job._  
  
_There's not much going on back at home. My family's on me again to get a job, but I don't know what I want yet. But I met this girl who's really sweet at the shop! We went on a few dates and she wants me to meet her parents but I'm not sure I want that yet, seems fast."_  
  
_Hey, if you delivered that baby, did they name it after you? Little Ford? Fordia? I can't wait for pictures!_  
  
_Love, Wayne_

 

* * *

  
  
_Dear Wayne,_  
  
_I regret to inform you that they did not name the child after me. The child's name is Henry. If every child was named after the doctor that helped bring them into this world, there would be a lot of people with the same name. I will not be able to supply you with pictures of the before-mentioned child either, it would be socially unacceptable as I do not know these people beyond my work._  
  
_I treated several children with a bad cough today, so I fear an epidemic may be on our hands. If only people were more committed to teaching their children the benefits of cleanliness. During one of my examinations, the child dropped their lollipop on the floor. Before I could prevent them from the error, they had stuck the lollipop back in their mouth. I tried explaining to the child about germs, but they told me that they believed germs sounded "made up"._  
  
_I'm sorry for my short letter, I'm quite tired so I'm retiring to bed early._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Ford_

 

* * *

 

 

  
_Ford, I did that a lot with food as a kid and I'm still around- I think those kids will be all right. A little germ here and there never hurt anyone! You worry about those little germs too much._  
  
_I won't deny that I'm kind of sad you didn't get your first delivered baby named after you. After catching them like a ball, that would've been a great story to tell. I guess it would be kind of weird to just ask for pictures, huh? Small town thinking I guess. You and your big city life._  
  
_I broke it off with that girl because she started talking marriage after a month. I'm not ready..._  
  
_Hey, if you saw a cute nurse after falling off a rock when you were horsing'round, what line would you use to woo her? Asking for a friend!_  
  
_Love with all the hugs, Wayne_

 

* * *

  
  
_Dear Wayne,_  
  
_I'm not sure I understand why your friend would be asking me about this, because it seems like a personal matter. I suppose I would acknowledge how efficiently she works, if she's dedicated to her profession as a nurse._  
  
_An elderly man came in to the hospital yesterday with a high fever. We had to admit him overnight and I stayed up through the night with him because we were understaffed and his condition was critical. I'm very tired these days, but I believe these experiences are priceless to my career as a doctor. His fever broke this morning, so I am writing to you before I sleep._  
  
_My mentor mentioned the small town they did their residency in. I believe I could really help a small population of individuals without access to advanced healthcare. After my residency is completed, I'm considering moving there and opening a clinic._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Ford_

 

* * *

  
  
_Small towns are the best. Hey, if you go somewhere, maybe I'll go too! I could do with a new start._  
  
_You crack me up with your advice for my friend, Ford. He tried it. The nurse looked at him like he was from another planet. Guess you're only a professional in medicine in the taking care of people's health part. Thought you had some access to greater understanding of people in the same profession!_  
  
_What kind of job do you see me doing? Help a buddy out here._  
  
_Love from your best friend, Wayne_

 

* * *

  
  
_Dear Wayne,_  
  
_After careful contemplation, I finally decided to advise you to take a job that involves social aptness, a degree of physical strength, and one that will give you fulfillment in your life. As I write this letter, what comes to mind is a job in the mail industry._  
  
_I caught a cold from a patient I helped in the last few days, and have been told to remain confined at my temporary residence until I'm well. I feel useless. I've been taking my own temperature in anticipation that it will be better the next time I take it. If it remains low for the next day, my mentor informed me I may return to my position._  
  
_Consider the job path I proposed in this letter, Wayne. I believe you would be good at it._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Ford_

 

* * *

  
  
_That's a wonderful idea! I like it! I already talked to my folks about it. I'm going to job shadow the mailman for awhile, then look for an open position as a mailman! Thanks Ford, you always know how to help a guy out. You're the smartest guy I know._  
  
_I hope you feel better soon, that sounds miserable. Take it easy, you hear? Don't go getting yourself run down pursuing success! You'll get there anyways, I know it._  
  
_Hey what was the name of that town you mentioned earlier? Maybe they need a mailman..._  
  
_Love forever, your friend almost brother Wayne_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
